


Gramps

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Robin is literally a shota, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: Henry and Chrom figure out Robins age





	Gramps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school so i didnt even think this through

" Divide that by two  _and_  we're done!" Henry laughed as he tore out another sheet of paper and began writing. 

" Holy shit." Henry's past amusement stopped as a uncharacteristic facial expression plagued his face.

Chrom grew nervous .

"W-what? Is he young?" Chrom interlocked his hands together. 

"Quite the opposite actually!" Henry smiled nervously. 

"Well then, show me." Chrom said.

_It can't be that bad right?_

" It's certainly cant be that bad" Chrom repeated,  but this time verbally.

Henry slid the paper over in a very slow manner, as if it screamed ' _brace yourself!'_

" Okay let's  se-" Chrom wished the worde wouldve came out, but he was too flabbergasted. 

" _Holy shit."_

" Nyaha! You better be glad you found him later than you did. It'd be pedophilia!" Henry jested. 

Chrom's mouth was hung open. He was practically in his own world until he snapped out of it, snatched the piece of paper with Robin's info over and headed straight to Lissa.

* * *

"LISSA!" Chrom busted in without any warning.

Lissa looked as if she'd seen a ghost, " Chrom! Jeez, what's wrong with you?!" He dusted off her gown.

" Look!" He screamed and shoved the piece of paper into Lissa's face.

"Oh! It actually worked? I knew we can count on Henr-" Her positive upbeat voice came into a pause. 

" Holy crap." She said stunned.

" Damn, Chrom you-" She couldn't even form a sentence .

" We've got to tell him." She said seriously.

 " Okay." Chrom said nearly wheezing from being out of breath. 

* * *

 

Lissa and Chrom have searched the whole castle,  just to find Robin and the other shepherds in the mess hall.

 ' _Great'_ Chrom thought to himself.

Robin seemed to notice his presence as he turned around with  a bright smile, that perfect ass smile, Chrom just wanted to throw him in the bed as his hands wrap around his di-

" Hey Chrom." Robin's smile seemed to fade as Chroms face went redder.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

Chrom didn't know what to say or how to say it, and of course,  when he decided to say it, it came out loud and blunt.

" Robin you're old!" Chrom screamed.

" What? What do you mean? You've found out my age?" 

" Robin are you ready?" Chrom whined. 

" Haha, it seems like you need to be ready, age isn't that big of a dea-"

" You're 36!" Chrom screamed out at the top of his lungs, and the whole hall went quiet. 

All silence broke out  with laughter replacing it.

" Robin you're so old!" Maribelle spiked.

" Holy hell, you look so young." Gaius said as his lolipop slid out his mouth.

" Grandpa Robin !" Vaike exclaimed busting into a fit of laughter as tears escaped his eyes.

"You don't even have a single wrinkle!" Cherche exclaimed, heavily jealous.

Every shepherd has their say in the matter, but Robin only had one thing surfacing his mind.

"Holy shit."


End file.
